kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Archmage
"Your abyss awaits." The Archmage is the main adversary from "Kingdom Hearts 2.6 - the Fantasmic Dreamtime". He never appeared in the original canon game series, but now appears here in the fanfic series playing the heavily edited role originally taken by the youngest teenager incarnation of Master Xehanort from the past. An evil wizard from the distant past of Scotland, he was given the power to travel through and manipulate time and space itself. With this power, the Archmage was able to reawaken all the great demon kings and lich sorcerors from every known part of the timestream and the Underworld in order to fill out Chernabog's army of the dead for the coming clash between the Light and the Darkness. Story Before The Birth of a New Era The Archmage was born in 914. His real name is unknown, but he entered Prince Malcolm's service around 971, establishing himself as an invaluable ally. He even helped the Prince build Castle Wyvern. Already, however, the Archmage had treachery on his mind. As early as 971, he entered into an alliance with Iago, combining the Archmage's magical knowledge and Iago's cunning for various ends. Also during this time, Demona approached the Archmage and entered into his service as his apprentice, treating her mainly as a servant, with considerable contempt and cruelty. The Archmage's goal, by 975, was to gather together the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, and the Phoenix Gate as a means of making himself almost invincible. Apparently he got the idea to combine these talismans from an outside source, possibly someone else had done this before. He already had the Grimorum in his keeping, but still needed to obtain the other two magical artifacts. When Princess Elena brought the Phoenix Gate to Castle Wyvern as her dowry for Prince Malcolm that same year, he attempted to seize it from her, first by sending bandits to ambush her, and then sending Demona to steal it for him. But Xanatos and Fox defeated the bandits, and Demona, instead of giving the Gate to the Archmage, kept it to share with Goliath. The Archmage, convinced that she had lost the Gate, cast her off from his service. In between 975 to 982, the Archmage began receiving many new candidates for apprentices, several of which later went on to found apprentices for themselves after leaving his service. In 982, the Magus began to serve as his apprentice. By 984, the Archmage finally rebelled against Prince Malcolm and tried to depose him, but was defeated and banished. He returned in a vengeful mood, however, and struck Prince Malcolm down with a poisoned blow-dart. Since he still had the Grimorum Arcanorum in his possession, which contained the spell necessary to provide an antidote for the Prince, Hudson, Goliath, and Demona pursued him to his nearby cave to recover the book. In the ensuing battle, the Archmage permanently blinded Hudson in one eye, but lost the Grimorum to Goliath, and while charging at him, stumbled and fell into a chasm, seemingly to his doom. But the Archmage did not perish, although that was what Goliath, Hudson, and Demona believed at the time. Before he could strike the bottom of the chasm, a strange, hunchbacked, cloaked figure appeared and saved him, then revealed that he was Marwolaeth Enohart, the Horned King, an acolyte of a higher evil who could help the Archmage achieve his long-held desires for power. The Horned King then whisked the Archmage off to the year 995, to obtain the aid of the Weird Sisters in gaining the Grimorum, Eye of Odin, and Phoenix Gate, then to 1020, to have the Sisters recruit Demona and Macbeth for his cause. At last, the Archmage was taken to Avalon in 1995, where the Sisters presented him with the three magical artifacts. The Archmage donned the Eye of Odin and was transformed into a nearly all-powerful sorcerer, then devoured the Grimorum Arcanorum in order to bring it into Avalon with him, and finally took up the Phoenix Gate. Now transformed into the perfect time travelling soldier for Palpatine's plans, he led the initial attack on the Avalon Clan, hoping to use Avalon as his base for conquering the world. After the first battle, the Archmage was thus given a new mission in mind: gather twelve other lich kings and demon sorcerers from across time and space to form the 13 Seekers of Darkness. Encoded Truths Sometime after the destruction of Abraxas and the Chaos King, the Archmage, who had in fact started the conflict by using his dark powers to bring the Bug Blox to life in order to distract the Jedi Order from his true goals, met up with Boba Fett and Warp Darkmatter within the dungeons of King Stefan's castle, having dragged the unconscious and resurrected bodies of Agen Kolar, Frankenollie, Louis Tully, Eeth Koth, Saesee Tinn, Kit Fisto, Dana Barrett, and Ben Ali Gator down with them to ponder about their fates to come. Fett noticed the absence of Darth Vader, Zurg, and the Horned King, meaning that Emperor Palpatine had most likely absorbed their vital essences to begin his resurrection, while Warp cackled in suggestion that perhaps the Sith Lords were able to read minds so as to explain their competence in their plan. Destane simply argues otherwise that it is simply because of fate that they are able to accomplish their goals one way or the other. He then goes on to reveal that fate also applies to him, which is how he was able to learn so much about the past events of the Keyblade War, revealing in turn that because of his research, he was able to realize the importance of Sidious's Keyblade, the most ancient of all earthly Keyblades forged by Lord Chernabog himself, the very key needed for the Emperor to accomplish his plans, and thus tell it to the then-current Sith Lords Tenebrous and Plagueis so that Plagueis may pass down the information to Palpatine when the time came for him to begin training. Boba and Warp, however, despite being amazed by this revelation about their master, decide that once they fulfill their end of the bargain for the master plan, then they will go off to follow their own agenda, with Warp sarcastically pondering out loud which of the unconscious entities to take along with them for the ride. At this, Destane is about to verbally select his answer, but he quickly senses that they are being watched and uses a energy bolt to disable a nearby camera linked to Tron back in Space Paranoids, cutting the conversation short. The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Plays the role of Young Xehanort from KH 3D) Return of the Keyblade (Reprises Youg Xehanort's role from KH III, allying himself with Stinky Pete and Lotso in the Toy Story campaign, with his final stand being at Avalon, before being revived by Emperor Palpatine to serve in the Keyblade War) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Archmage old.png|The Archmage in his eldest incarnation, just prior to his eventual transformation as the Alpha Archmage Terra-Xehanort (Seeker Clothing).JPG|A younger incarnation of the Archmage, plus the first Demon Blade and Guardian Entity Archmage from form of gargoley .png|A sand construct of the Archmage made to distract the Avalon-Manhattan Clan Archmages.JPG|Both incarnations of the Archmage at a later time than what is currently written above Time Eater.png|Primordial Time-Lord, the form assumed by the Archmage for the Final Battle of Imperial Coruscant Devil's Time-Warp Keyblade.png|The Archmage's Keyblade - Devil's Time-Warp Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:Time-Travellers